LOVE
by quondamcrush
Summary: She’s not fully over Inuyasha. And he’s not ready to love. But maybe he’ll soon realize that what she needs is what he can provide. And she will soon know that she was heartbroken over nothing. SK


She's not fully over Inuyasha. And he's not ready to love. But maybe he'll soon realize that what she needs is what he can provide. And she will soon know that she was heartbroken over nothing.

"Why do you still love Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly. It was a girl-to-girl chat, with the two males off to the lake for a quick bath, and Shippo joining them, proud of finally being accepted as man enough to go along. Of course, Miroku was at first reluctant upon realizing that Sango wouldn't be with him, but… he got over it. Kagome hadn't expected that question. The smile that hung on her lips disappeared. She was shocked into momentary silence. "Why do I?" she echoed the question. She thought about it seriously. True, why did she? Biting her lip subconsciously, her mind showed her images of her and Inuyasha, happy ones, those moments when they had enjoyed the company of each other. " Because I simply do," she settled for the truth. Sango glanced at her worriedly. "Don't cheat yourself, Kagome. It's ok to tell me the truth." She softly pressed, hoping for the younger female to open up. Kagome's throat went dry. " That was the truth," she snapped, for no apparent reason. She was just suddenly overwhelmed with moodiness. "No, it was NOT," Sango insisted firmly. Kagome glared at her. " Well, then I'm not going to bother convincing you, since you are so confident that I don't love him!" she hissed, getting up and walking off. Kagome frowned. Since when had she been so touchy? Especially when it came to THIS particular topic?

Sango was stunned. Kagome was different whenever the subject of love, concerning namely her and Inuyasha, was brought up. It was as if she lied to herself that she truly loved him, and whenever someone casually pointed it out, she'd get heated up for no reason. Moisture began to gather in her eyes. " I've driven her away," she murmured sadly. Luckily, the trio arrived just as she brushed away the bitter tears. "Sango!" exclaimed Miroku, noticing her sagged shoulders, and the occasional hiccups. He rushed over to her side, and for once, didn't attempt anything perverted. Inuyasha groaned when he noticed Kagome wasn't where she should have been. "Where is she now, Sango? The only time I don't make her upset; she's gone. " He asked the sobbing girl. "I…I made… hic… I made her go…" she shook her head violently. Inuyasha flared up. "WHAT? WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO, SANGO? ANSWER ME!" he demanded angrily. Sango fiercely looked up. " If you must know, we were just talking about you when all of a sudden she just decided to run off. Don't blame me, okay? It's always you. It's always you that makes her run away!" screamed Sango, struggling to get up so that she could either chase after Kagome or throttle Inuyasha. Miroku held her back. " WHY YOU-!" he growled, then turned away. " I'm not going to waste my breath. I'll go search for Kagome right now, before anyone finds her. Keep an eye on Sango, Miroku. I don't trust you, but maybe with Shippo around you wouldn't try something stupid. " He instructed, then bounded away. Miroku, Sango and Shippo knew that by anyone Inuyasha meant Sesshomaru, Naraku or Koga. Especially Koga.

Kagome marched along briskly, with frustration providing energy. She had no idea why she felt so annoyed. Of course she loved Inuyasha. Sango was stupid to think otherwise. Didn't she? Her thoughts were often of him, her dreams too, had him in them… yes, she was certain she loved him.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn… is just to love, and be loved in return."

But she wasn't loved in return. At least, it seemed so. So she hadn't learnt her lesson yet. She had loved, yes, but she was never loved in return. She blindly walked on, wondering to herself if what Sango had said was true.

Sesshomaru stood there silently, wondering where to go next. The best place would be home, of course, but perhaps torturing his foolish younger brother would be more fun. He sniffed the air. Ah… there he was. Somewhere… in the forest. " Jaken! Rin! " He ordered. Jaken stumbled over, while Rin leapt to his side. Ah-un just slowly moved its way across. They made their way into the forest.

Meanwhile, Kagome was huddled in a corner, hugging her legs to her chest. She


End file.
